


Six for Gold

by Ribby



Series: Blackbirds [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The Ring had touched them all, but six there were who had felt it most keenly.
Series: Blackbirds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215446





	Six for Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Touch" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). Some time ago, as a response to the "Numbers" challenge on t_w, I started a series of drabbles based off the old poem about blackbirds. I got up to five, and then got distracted. *grin* But it occurred to me that what I had planned for "Six" would fit this challenge, so here 'tis. You don't need to read the previous ones to get this one. Enjoy!

The Ring had touched them all, but six there were who had felt it most keenly.

Isildur, whose greed had lost him his love, his kingdom, and finally his life.

Gollum, whose greed had twisted his mind and body until the Ring was his all.

Bilbo, who had found the darkness in his soul--and yet returned to the light.

Frodo, whom the Ring would always hold, even in memory.

Boromir, who had given his life to redeem a Ring-darkened soul, and found redemption.

And Aragorn, for whom the Ring had been catalyst for an unwilling destiny.

_Six for gold._


End file.
